


scarred

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark kisses him, Bruce notices how smooth and unmarred his fingers are on his jaw, where the cowl doesn’t cover his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scarred

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'fingers'.

When Clark kisses him, Bruce notices how smooth and unmarred his fingers are on his jaw, where the cowl doesn’t cover his face.

Putting their hands together, there is such a stark contrast - Bruce’s hands are scarred and bruised and rough, where Clark’s are intact and unmarked. Not from lack of hard work, Bruce knows; it is only something else that sets them apart.

Such an accurate representation of who they are. Bruce can’t ignore how flawed he is next to Clark, how ugly his hands are from the ugly work that he does.

But Clark kisses every fingertip, whispers that he’s beautiful. He traces every scar, like he’s trying to memorize their shape, and holds Bruce firm when he tries to pull away.

“Every scar has a story,” Clark says, raising Bruce’s hand to his mouth.

“They’re...not happy stories.”

“They’re a part of you,” Clark says simply.

He says that like it’s a good thing, like his scars are something more than a testimony to his sins, more than a sign that he will never win.

It is so like Clark to love someone who isn’t deserving of it; to bring the burdens of another person onto himself without a thought.

Though Bruce will never voice these thoughts, Clark can see them clear in his eyes, in the little self-deprecating smiles, and Clark will never give up making Bruce see that he is good enough, and always has been.


End file.
